L'Arbre de l'Amûûûr
by Li-chan-cchi
Summary: Petite fanfic sur le couple Edvy , toute mignone . Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps mais je l'ai corrigée . Merci à Clockie pour le titre ( j'avais pas d'idée ) et la correction de certaines fautes d'orthographes ( beaucoup de fautes ... ) .


**Petite fanfic sur le couple Edvy . Je dois dire que je viens tout juste de la retrouver : je l'ai écrite 3 ou 4 ans auparavant donc en 1ere ou 2eme secondaire ... J'ai juste un peu modifié le texte mais je n'ai pas changé l'idée .**

**Aussi , je n'avais regardé qu'une dizaine d'épisodes quand je l'ai écrite et c'est en lisant une fanfiction que j'ai vu qu'Envy mourait ... Donc , je ne connaissais pas encore la cause de sa mort .**

**Et enfin , le titre n'est pas de moi mais de Clockie parce que je suis nulle pour trouver des titres ...**

**Voilà , voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**P.S.: Je viens de recevoir un pot avec un palmier de la part de Clockie ... Mais celui-ci s'est mis à bouger et à faire des bruits ... Étranges ... Je pense que je ne vais pas enlever les chaînes qu'il y a autour ...**

* * *

C'était une belle journée d'automne , parfaite pour se promener en famille , entre amis ... Ou seul , comme Edward avait décidé de le faire pour se changer les idées .

Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps depuis plusieurs mois déjà et , bien sûr , ça avait rendu Edward heureux au début mais ... Il était triste et avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ... Ou quelqu'un .

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche , Ed décida de faire une pause et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre .

Il décida ensuite de s'installer confortablement et de regarder les nuages , histoire de se changer les idées mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie . " Envie " , ce mot résonna dans sa tête lui rappelant ce qu'il lui manquait .

- Envy ... murmura le blondinet .

Envy lui manquait . Ses insultes , ses sourires narquois , tout chez lui manquait à Edward . Envy était la cause de la tristesse de l'alchimiste .

Edward soupira : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à ce stupide palmier ? Il était son ennemi alors pourquoi Envy lui manquait-il autant ? Il désirait plus que tout le coir et être à ses côtés . Oui , Envy lui manquait .Il eut soudain une idée qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit : peut être qu'il était amoureux d'Envy ...

Edward se donna plusieurs claques mentales et se répéta qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre et que ça le faisait divaguer . C'était impossible , impossible , im-po-ssi-ble ! C'était son ennemi , son ennemi ! Pourtant ... Comment expliquer le fait qu'il voulait de toute son âme être auprès de l'homonculus ?

La "dure" réalité s'imposa à lui : il était éperdument amoureux de ce taré en mini-jupe . Oui , Envy était ce dont il avait besoin ... Mais il était parti ... Pour toujours .

Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune alchimiste . Edward essuya sa joue mais d'autres larmes se mirent à couler au souvenir d'Envy .

Il s'était rendu compte trop tard de ses sentiments pour l'homonculus ... S'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt , peut être que les choses auraient pris une autre tournure ...

-Envy ... Je viens de me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi ... Mais c'est trop tard , t'es déjà parti ... Je dois vraiment être con pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt ...

- C'est sûr que t'es con , O'chibi-chan ... dit une voix qui était très familière à Edward .

Le blond se releva d'un coup et scruta les environs .

- En haut minus ... Oh , laisse tomber , je descends !

Edward eu juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter le propriétaire de la voix . Propriétaire qu'Ed reconnu tout de suite : grand , de longs cheveux noir-vert , de longues jambes , et des vêtements très moulants , il ne pouvait pas se tromper , c'était Envy .

-En- Envy ! s'écria Edward .

-Oui , c'est moi , en chair et en os !

- Mais ... C-Comment ?!

- Je sais pas trop ... Je me souviens juste que je me suis réveillé dans une fôret à l'Est ... J'ai marché sans vraiment savoir où j'allais et me voilà , là sur la colline . D'ailleurs , je t'ai écouté parler tout seul ... T'as une sale manie , tu sais . Sinon ... C'était une sorte confession juste à l'instant , non ? demanda Envy , un sourire aux lèvres .

Le mot "confession" , Edward rougit pour tellement fort que ses joues était de la même couleur que son manteau .

C'est vrai que ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt était une confession ... Mais il n'aurait rien dit s'il avait su qu'Envy était là !

-Euh ... Je ... N-non ... Enfin , peut être ... Je sais pas ... balbutia Edward .

- Hé bien ... T'as quelques problèmes de communication parfois , hein , O'chibi-chan ! dit Envy en prenant sa pose la plus connue : poings sur les hanches et tête penchée sur le côté .

- Premièrement , espèce de psychopathe en mini-jupe , j'ai pas de problèmes de communication et deuxièmement ... Je . Suis . Pas . Petit !

-Mmm ... Tu sais , "O'chibi-chan" n'est qu'un surnom ... Affectueux .

Edward rougit encore plus et , trop occupé à essayer de cacher son rougissement , il ne vit pas qu'Envy s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui et qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre .

- O'chibi-chan ... Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ... C'était une confession , oui ou non ? demanda l'homonculus à l'oreille de l'alchimiste .

C'est à cet instant qu'Ed remarqua la proximité de leurs visages et , dans un mouvement de recul , il trébucha.

Il s'aprêtait à toucher le sol quand il sentit les bras de l'homonculus autour de lui : Envy avait retenu Ed dans sa chute et en avait profité pour le plaquer contre l'arbre , l'empêchant ainsi de bouger .

- E-Envy !

-Oui , c'est toujours moi .

- Lâche moi !

- Non , pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question !

- Qu-Quelle question ?

- Fait pas l'ignorant , Full Nabot ... Bon , comme c'est toi , je vais me répéter . Est-ce que ce que t'as dit un peu plus tôt , avant que je te fasse remarquer ma présence , était une confession ?

- Je ... Euh ... Je ... C'était ... balbutia Edward , perturbé par le peu de distance entre le visage de l'homonculus et le sien .

- Répond juste par oui ou non ... Sinon on est encore là demain ...

- O-oui ... finit par dire Edward en rougissant encore plus qu'auparavant .

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre , murmura l'homonculus en comblant l'espace entre leurs lèvres .

Une fois la surprise passée , Edward passa ses bras autour du coup d'Envy et se colla contre lui .

Ils auraient voulu que ce moment magique dure éternellement mais malheureusement pour eux , un perturbateur décida de briser leur précieux moment :

-Nii-san ! ... Nii-san ! Cria Alphonse qui se dirigeait vers eux .

Envy rompit à contre coeur leur baiser à la grande surprise d'Edward qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son mécontentement .

- Dis moi , Edo , ton petit frère peut pas te laisser tranquille ? demanda Envy , déçu .

- ...

- O'chibi-chan !

- ...

-Hé ! Y a ton frère qui arrive !

-...

- Hé , t'as perdu ta lan-

Envy ne put terminer sa phrase : Edward en avait décidé autrement ! Il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de l'homonculus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait que son frère vienne , tout ce qu'Ed voulait à cet instant précis , c'était de pouvoir être avec Envy , lui qu'il aimait tant .

* * *

Winry , qui travaillait sur ses automails , entendit un grand cri venant de l'extérieur . Elle cru reconnaître la voix d'Alphonse mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et se remit au travail .

* * *

**Voilà ! Sinon , j'ai une autre fanfic sur le couple Edvy " Classmate" qui est plus longue ( au moins 10 chapitres ) mais toujours en cours .**

**Sur ce , merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et je vous dit à la prochaine ! **


End file.
